1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a digital camera equipped with multiple mounting portions in which recording media may be housed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital camera generally is constructed such that a detachable memory card may be mounted in it in order to store picked-up images. In recently years, in order to increase the number images to be picked-up and stored, digital cameras having two slots have become available, enabling the mounting of two memory cards.
When taking a picture, the user designates whether to store the image in the memory card mounted in the first slot or in the memory card mounted in the second slot through the operation of an alternating switch, and by performing the image storing processing to the designated memory card, the pick-up image is stored in the memory card that the user desires.
However, in a two-slot digital camera of this type, a storing processing is performed only to the slot designated by the user. Therefore, if a slot in which no memory card is mounted is designated, an image storing error results. For example, where a memory card is mounted in the first slot only and the user designates the second slot, i.e., the slot having no memory card, as the slot to which the image should be stored, because no memory card exists in the designated second slot, an image storing error results.
There are also times when the user mounts a memory card without paying close attention to the slot in which the memory card is being mounted. In such a case, it is difficult to properly designate the slot for image storing. In particular, when the user wants to take a picture quickly, if the wrong slot is designated, a storing error result and no image storing takes place, which may result in a missed photo-taking opportunity.
In addition, it is preferred that a certain rule be established beforehand as to which of the memory cards in the two slots should be used for image storing. If the memory card to be used is randomly determined, the problem may occur that the image is stored in the memory card that the user did not intend to use. It is also desirable that the user can clearly know which one of the memory cards in the two slots is being used for image storing.